Embodiments described herein relate to nebulizers. In particular, the embodiments described herein relate to measuring the impedance of a nebulizer element to determine whether the nebulizer element is in contact with a liquid.
A wide variety of procedures have been proposed to deliver a drug to a patient. In some drug delivery procedures, the drug is a liquid and is dispensed in the form of fine liquid droplets for inhalation by a patient. A patient may inhale the drug for absorption through lung tissue. Such a mist may be formed by a nebulizer. Operation of a nebulizer without a liquid present may result in damage to the nebulizer.